Midnight Memories
by InfinityFandom
Summary: Rakel llega a New York intentando olvidar un oscuro pasado que amenaza con perseguirla para siempre. Alguien llamado Tony Stark, cuyo nombre no tiene ningún significado para Rakel, tiene otros planes para desafiar al destino. ¿Podrá Tony junto a los Avengers ayudar a cerrar las heridas del pasado de Rakel? ¿O serán los responsables de dejar nuevas marcas?


_¡Hola! Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia. Tenía mucho tiempo escribiéndola y queriendo publicarla, pero siempre lo dejaba para después. Finalmente me decidí, y aquí está. Espero que les guste, intenté hacerla lo más fresca y correcta posible. (La verdad es que tenía miedo de publicar, porque hace unos años me destruyeron terriblemente con críticas muy malas y dejé de escribir). Decidí hacerla con un personaje OC para darle un toque diferente. Les aseguro que no es la típica historia de "Coloca aquí tu nombre". Bueno ya, los dejo comenzar. ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel y el gran Stan Lee. Excepto Rakel, ella es mi culpa._

* * *

_**Capítulo I — Bad Things**_

Siempre soñé ir a Las Vegas cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Habían pasado ya algunos años de eso, y mi vida había cambiado profundamente. Pero lo había logrado.

Gané algunos dólares en el casino del Caesar's Palace. Cuando digo "algunos dólares", hablo de los ceros suficientes para organizar un último viaje hacia la Gran Manzana. Tal vez era suerte de principiante, tal vez el destino estaba finalmente de mi lado. Y allí estaba, Central Park en su máximo esplendor y a mi alrededor. Cada persona presente en ese parque era un universo único y diferente: algunos leían bajo las sombras, otros compartían con sus parejas o amigos, perros corrían de un lado a otro. Simplemente se respiraba un ambiente de felicidad y tranquilidad en ese lugar. Algo que llevaba años sin sentir.

Y yo, pues, a mí me gustaba sentarme en algún lugar apartado y ver a mi alrededor, me gustaba imaginar qué ocurría en cada universo personal. Desde pequeña me gustaba hacer eso, luego conectaría algunas historias en mi mente y pensaría en escribirlas. Tal vez por eso decidí convertirme en escritora. Todavía lo intento.

Aquí comienza la historia más grande que viví, que escribí y que nunca publiqué, hasta ahora.

Las palabras "genio, billonario, playboy y filántropo" tal vez les suenen conocidas. Para mí, sólo eran una extraña combinación de adjetivos, sustantivos y anglicismos.

En mi país, uno no tan lejano pero sí muy diferente a los Estados Unidos de América, no había mucho tiempo de conocer lo que pasaba en el extranjero. Muy pocos tenían acceso a internet. Los medios de comunicación estaban suficientemente ocupados intentando cubrir todas las noticias y tragedias que ocurrían día a día en nuestro territorio. Algunos simplemente preferíamos ignorar todo lo que afuera sucedía; suficiente teníamos con nuestros propios problemas.

Comenzaba a anochecer en New York. Lentamente tomé mis cosas y dirigí mis pies hacia la salida de Central Park. Me encantaba la visión de la ciudad al caer la noche, el cielo se pintaba de lila y las luces de la ciudad que nunca duerme comenzaban a tomar vida.

Caminé por las calles, maravillada, y un edificio llamó mi atención. Entre todos los rascacielos, éste que no era tan alto, se destacaba. Gritaba "tecnología" y "modernismo" por donde se viera y una "A" gigante me hipnotizaba. Retrocedí un poco hasta un banquillo que había detrás de mi y me senté, admirando esta torre que me hacía sentir como una pequeña hormiga.

—¿No te parece hermosa? —un hombre con lentes oscuros se sentó a mi lado, igualmente viendo la torre.

—Yo diría… imponente —respondí, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia este nuevo sujeto.

El hombre bajó su rostro de la torre hacia mí, con una sonrisa. Estaba muy bien vestido, una camiseta gris y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Los lentes oscuros tenían un color rojizo y estaba muy bien peinado y afeitado.

—Entonces… ¿eres una gran fan?

—No —reí—, es primera vez que la veo.

—¿Primera vez que_ la_ ves? —ahora la sonrisa del hombre se había ido, dándole paso a una pequeña confusión.

—Sí, jamás había visto esta torre. Es mi primera vez en New York.

—Oh, la torre —esta vez él rió y yo estaba confundida—. Percibo un acento… ¿inglés, tal vez?

Asentí.

—¿Qué te trae a New York?

—Vacaciones —mentí—. ¿Es usted turista también?

El hombre frunció un poco el ceño y ladeó la cabeza. Luego comenzó a reírse.

—No —respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Ah —sonreí falsamente y continué viendo la torre.

El aroma de su perfume me inundaba; era suave pero masculino.

—¿Ya cenaste? Yo no he cenado, podríamos comer unas hamburguesas. Algo americano para tu estómago.

En primer momento pensé que estaba hablando por teléfono y decidí ignorarlo. Pero tocó mi hombro y repitió la pregunta.

—¿Lo conozco? —inquirí un poco preocupada. De donde yo venía, era más peligroso de lo normal confiar en un completo extraño.

Él sonrió como si hubiera logrado algo muy importante.

—Por supuesto —se quitó los lentes oscuros, los guardó en su saco y me miró con una sonrisa presumida que quise quitarle con un golpe. Entrecerré los ojos.

—Está equivocado. Debe haberme confundido —agarrando mi bolso, me levanté y comencé a caminar.

—¡Tony Stark! —susurró, siguiéndome el paso. Casi como si no quería que nadie escuchara su nombre.

Frené en seco y traté de poner mi mejor cara de hastiada.

—Lo lamento, señor Stark. No lo conozco, no había escuchado ese nombre antes y puedo asegurarle que no había visto su cara nunca.

—No puedes recordar todas las caras que has visto —respondió infantilmente.

—¿Qué quiere, señor Stark?

—Tony, sólo Tony.

—¿Qué quiere? —repetí apretando la mandíbula.

—Comer-te-te invito a comer —tartamudeó.

¿Acaba de decir "comerte"? ¿O yo estaba siendo muy paranoica?

El señor Stark mantuvo su postura hacia mí y me miró directamente. Yo no bajé la mirada. Pude ver sus ojos marrones claros, lejanos toques de verde o amarillo. Probablemente sólo era la iluminación. Tenía las líneas de expresión marcadas. Era mayor que yo. Nunca fui buena para adivinar las edades.

—¿Por qué?

—Pareces ser la única persona en toda la Gran Manzana que no me conoce, eso no pasa muy seguido.

Genial. Me persigue un loco con delirios de grandeza.

—Te lo puedo probar. Escoge un lugar, cualquiera. Sabrán quién soy.

Había un sitio de hamburguesas a pocos pasos de nosotros. La sola mención de la comida me había abierto el apetito. Pero, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera cayendo en el juego de este completo extraño?

Él levantó sus manos en señal de paz y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, que hacía que todas sus líneas de expresión se marcaran un poco más. La verdad, este hombre era atractivo.

¿Por qué me parecía atractivo mi potencial asesino?

—¿Cómo sé que no va a querer robarme, secuestrarme, o algo parecido?

—¿Me veo como alguien que haría eso? —preguntó señalando sus ropas— Vamos, _vive un poco, ama un poco_. Tómalo como una aventura de vacaciones.

Siendo completamente sincera, el señor Stark no me transmitía ninguna maldad. No sentía que pudiese hacerme algo malo. Pero había aprendido a desconfiar de todo el mundo; era la única forma de sobrevivir en mi país.

Le señalé con la cabeza el lugar de hamburguesas que había visto y entré sin decir nada, pero vigilando cada paso que daba. Había aprendido a defenderme muy bien.

En el restaurant habían fotos de diferentes paisajes de Estados Unidos, algunos los reconocí, otros no. Habían banderas por doquier. Incluso había una foto (tamaño póster) de un hombre con facciones militares, ojos muy azules, vestido o disfrazado de algún tipo de superhéroe nacionalista, acompañado de un escudo igualmente americano.

—Patriotismo en su máxima expresión —murmuré.

El señor Stark rió detrás de mí. Escogí la mesa más cercana a la puerta, por si era necesario salir corriendo.

Una joven y bella mesera se acercó a entregarnos la carta, y cuando vio que él estaba sentado ahí... creo que se ahogó con su propia respiración.

Cuando recordó como respirar de nuevo, se olvidó de mi existencia y comenzó a sonreírle a él, más de lo humanamente posible.

—Es un gran placer tenerlo con nosotros, señor Stark. Mi nombre es Stacey, y seré su, eh, su-su mesera, esta noche. ¿Qué le gustaría tomar? —preguntó torpe pero coquetamente.

Bien, ella sabía su apellido. Él me miró levantando las cejas varias veces.

—Necesito una cerveza —murmuré pasándome la mano por el rostro—. Esto aún no prueba nada —lo señalé con un dedo acusador.

La mesera no dejó de mirarlo a él en ningún momento, ni dejó de sonreírle.

—Dos Budweiser —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa, que sonó más como un llanto interno y se retiró, en retroceso y sin quitarle los ojos de encima al tal Tony Stark.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó satisfecho.

—Fácilmente usted podría ser un cliente regular en este lugar, señor Stark.

—Tony —interrumpió.

—Esta chica tiene sentimientos hacia usted —lo ignoré—. Obviamente ha de saberse su nombre. Y en cuanto al restaurant, me pidió que yo lo escogiera pero ya había condicionado a mi cerebro ante el ofrecimiento de hamburguesas. Así que sigue sin probarme nada.

—¿Estás intentando ser como Sherlock Holmes? —preguntó divertido.

—Yo _soy_ Sherlock Holmes —respondí tajante y levanté mi carta para cortar su mirada y ver qué ofrecían en el menú.

Vi las mesas alrededor de mí, y todos los platos eran enormes. Los Americanos ciertamente tenían un gusto por lo extravagante.

La mesera regresó con nuestras cervezas, de nuevo ignorándome completamente, y se disponía a servirlas, pero el señor Stark se adelantó.

—Yo me encargo —le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Este hombre tenía a esa chica a sus pies. Honestamente, podría tener a la chica que quisiera a sus pies.

Sirvió las cervezas en las jarras frías que nos habían traído.

—¿Qué desea ordenar, señor Stark?

—_Yo_ —enfaticé— quiero una hamburguesa con queso, tocino y salsa de champiñones.

La chica no me miró ni un segundo. Increíble. Ella sólo respondía a la voz de Stark.

—Que sean dos —él titubeó un momento, pensando si ella siquiera escuchó lo que yo dije—; dos hamburguesas con queso, salsa de champiñones y tocino.

—¡Enseguida! —respondió ella con un respingo.

Yo volteé los ojos y barrí la mirada por el restaurant. Él tomando su teléfono, y en ese momento se me ocurrió: podría conectarme a internet y revisar si este hombre era de verdad quien decía ser.

Saqué mi teléfono casualmente del bolso, hice como si estuviera respondiendo unos mensajes y coloqué «_Stark_» en el buscador.

«_Industrias Stark_» fue el primer resultado que apareció. Bien, por sus ropas había imaginado que era un hombre adinerado. Leí el artículo saltando párrafos; «_los orígenes de la compañía se remontan a mediados del siglo XX, cuando Isaac Stark, comenzó el desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías eléctricas y de ingeniería que ayudaron a redefinir las medidas de seguridad innovadoras para la era industrial»,_ entonces esto era una empresa familiar de varias generaciones.

_«Bajo la dirección de Howard Stark, Industrias Stark se convirtió en el líder mundial en el desarrollo de las municiones con su oficina central ubicada en Long Island, Nueva York. (…) Cuando Howard Stark murió, su único sucesor Anthony Stark heredó todos los activos del negocio de su padre y tomó el control completo de Industrias Stark_».

Guardé el teléfono, me conformaría con eso por ahora.

Él me estaba viendo, ¿o me estaba estudiando? Levantó su jarra y sonrió.

—Brindemos, para que a partir de hoy, recuerdes el nombre de Tony Stark.

Mis cejas se alzaron, pero igual tomé mi jarra y la choqué con la suya.

Él rió, y nuevamente todas sus líneas de expresión se marcaron. Y mi cuerpo involuntariamente se relajó ante eso.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, Sherlock? —Stark frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, llegaron nuestras hamburguesas, auspiciadas por la _señorita encanto_. _Qué rapidez, debió apresurar de sobremanera al chef. Sólo por el señor Stark_; fue lo primero que pensé.

Luego comencé a medir mi plato, intentando descifrar por dónde empezaría a comer.

—Y este es el tamaño regular —me informó él al ver mi expresión.

Bufé, imaginando cuáles serían los otros tamaños.

—Bon Appétit —murmuré tomando mi hamburguesa.

Tenía que aceptar, el sabor era inigualable. Nada parecido a las hamburguesas de las cadenas de comida rápida que preparan en masa y sin sazón. Esto era otro nivel; carne, tocino, maíz, tomate, lechuga, cebolla, una deliciosa salsa de champiñones y por supuesto, queso, mucho queso.

Comimos en silencio, interrumpidos cada cierto tiempo por nuestra mesera estrella, quien tenía la necesidad de regresar a la mesa cada 10 minutos por si al señor Stark se le ofrecía algo.

—Y... ¿cuál es la historia de esa torre? —pregunté, sin saber por qué estaba haciendo conversación con él. Tal vez mis niveles de alerta habían bajado.

—Adrian Dark acaba de comprarla por-

—No —lo interrumpí—. No me diga lo que cualquier ciudadano que paga impuestos quiere saber. Dígame algo que le parezca interesante a usted, señor Stark. Algo que siempre haya pensado de ese edificio.

—Los primeros años era perfecta. La torre principal tiene 93 pisos, tecnología de punta de principio de fin. Buena tecnología, la mejor. Nunca se había visto una edificación tan moderna en New York, destacaba y al mismo tiempo encajaba de una manera muy sutil —desvió su mirada hacia su plato vacío—. Con el tiempo, el metal que era tan sutil, se volvió frío, incómodo, punzante. Podía cortarte en mil pedazos, podía… destruirte.

Su respuesta me pareció poética. Hasta que vi el miedo instalado en su expresión. Su respiración se volvió pesada y al mismo tiempo acelerada.

—¿Señor Stark? —llamé por lo bajo. No necesitaba conocerlo para saber qué le estaba ocurriendo; los ataques de pánico eran mis grandes compañeros desde hace muchos años.

—Señor Stark —repetí—, ¿se siente usted bien?

Claro que no se sentía bien, que pregunta tan estúpida. Sus manos se estaban aferrando a la mesa. ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba?

—¡Tony! —exclamé, respondiendo a mi pregunta y finalmente logrando llamar la atención del empresario.

—Respire conmigo —ordené, inhalando profundamente por la nariz, manteniéndolo unos segundos y luego exhalando por la boca—. Todo está bien, respire. No está sólo.

Su mirada se conectó con la mía y pude imaginar el peso de lo que lo atormentaba. Con el tiempo, su respiración se acompasó y su mirada se volvió suave.

—Disculpa —susurró.

—¿Cómo estuvo su comida, señor Stark? —la irritante voz de nuestra mesera rompió ese pequeño y extraño momento que el empresario y yo habíamos tenido.

Él no respondió. Sólo me miraba a mí.

—Estuvo excelente, de verdad. Pero el señor Stark y yo debemos retirarnos —sonreí hipócritamente, y ella parecía desencantada porque Tony no la miró en ningún momento.

Cuando me estaba levantando para ir a pagar, él me detuvo.

—New York invita —murmuró, blandiendo al aire una tarjeta de crédito y sacudiéndose cualquier rastro de lo que acababa de suceder.

Salí del pequeño restaurant mientras él se despedía galantemente de la chica que nos atendió.

La fría brisa golpeó mi rostro y me pregunté qué pasaría ahora. La noche era joven y yo no quería regresar al hotel. Tampoco sabía si este peculiar hombre que recién había conocido, seguiría su propio camino, o caminaría más calles junto a mí. Y ahora, honestamente, no me molestaba.

No sabía exactamente por qué. Hace una hora desconfiaba totalmente de este hombre. No sabía nada de él, más allá de aparentemente ser un empresario. Pero ahora, no me molestaba su compañía.

Cuando salió del restaurant me miró expectante.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me crees?

Levanté una ceja.

—Creo que es alguien reconocido... en ese restaurant.

—¡Vamos! No puedo creer que no sepas quién soy yo.

—Y cada vez me interesa menos saberlo —intenté no sonreír y continué caminando.

Él enseguida me siguió el pasó.

—¿Y ahora a dónde vas? Mi carro está cerca, puedo llevarte.

—Oh, no —me burlé—. Crucé mis límites cenando con un perfecto desconocido. No voy a montarme en su carro.

Stark soltó un suspiro.

—Pero —agregó él—, podemos ser dos perfectos desconocidos que caminan por la misma calle.

Me encogí de hombros y dejé salir una pequeña sonrisa.

Él continuó caminando a mi lado por varios minutos, hasta que rompí el silencio.

—Rakel —dije.

Pude apreciar su rostro confundido.

—Mi nombre —aclaré—; Rakel Ricoh.

—Rakel —repitió—. Dime, Rakel, ¿qué te puso en mi camino?

Solté una carcajada. Qué hombre más engreído.

—La verdad es que organicé cuidadosamente mis vacaciones para tener el honor de cruzarme con el grandioso Tony Stark.

—Sarcástica, me gusta.

—Lo felicito —respondí y pude escuchar su risa.

—¿A dónde me llevas, Rakel?

—_Yo_ voy a un pub. Usted puede quedarse aquí, regresar caminando a buscar su carro, o lo que desee hacer esta noche, señor Stark.

—Pub —repitió en acento inglés—. Se me ocurre acompañarte a ese lugar.

Que me acompañara a un bar no estaba mal, ¿no? Las personas tenían relaciones con otras personas que apenas conocían por una noche. Nosotros solamente tomaríamos algo. No era tan grave. ¿Entonces por qué sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal?

Las calles de New York comenzaban a llenarse. Habían más turistas de los que imaginé, se veían flashes por doquier. No sabía exactamente dónde estábamos, que fuera tan interesante como para tomar fotos. Pero comenzaba a ser molesto. Tony Stark había comenzado a apresurar el paso. Antes de perderlo de vista le informé que habíamos llegado.

—¡Aquí! Son estas escaleras.

Dejé que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la baja iluminación del lugar, después de ser "emboscada" con lo que sea que fotografiaban los turistas.

El sutil aroma a alcohol y madera envolvían el bar, y eso me encantaba. Había una bandera de Gran Bretaña detrás de la barra, pero era sólo una, no cómo en aquel restaurant. En una esquina, un grupo se encontraba jugando dardos. La música inundaba el lugar. Cuadros de bandas adornaban las esquinas, pasando por The Rolling Stones y Arctic Monkeys.

—Sutilmente patriótico —comentó Tony.

—Así debe ser —respondí guiándolo hacia la barra—. ¿Qué le apetece tomar?

Tony llamó al barman y pidió dos whiskeys en las rocas.

—Johnnie Walker, muy bien —lo felicité.

A pesar de haberlo conocido hace menos de dos horas, disfrutaba hablar con este enigmático hombre. No sentía la necesidad de caerle bien o ser extremadamente espléndida con él. Probablemente no lo vería más nunca en mi vida, y él no me recordaría. Así que las conversaciones fluían cómodamente, sin que ninguno intentara impresionar al otro.

—Vine de vacaciones, principalmente. Quería conocer este país, yo sola. También alejarme un poco de lo que dejé atrás. Tal vez, con mucha suerte, podría conseguir un trabajo aquí, luego continuar mis estudios.

—Buenas decisiones —dijo casualmente—. ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

—Literatura. Pero debo encontrar un buen trabajo primero. Acostumbrarme a la ciudad.

—New York es un buen lugar, lo conseguirás.

Luego de un par de horas en el bar, jugamos dardos y descubrimos una rocola que funcionaba perfectamente.

Dicen que una de las mejores maneras de conocer a alguien es escuchar sus gustos musicales, y Tony Stark no dejaba de sorprenderme. Los dos coincidimos en ser grandes fanáticos de The Police. Su banda preferida era AC/DC, la mía era KISS. El rock era uno de nuestros géneros favoritos. Stark se mostró gratamente sorprendido con que una persona de "mi edad" conociera y gustara de tantas canciones que eran de "su época".

Mientras hablábamos, la rasposa voz de Jace Everett y su "_Bad Things_" inundaban el ambiente y yo me di cuenta que estaba disfrutando esta velada más de lo normal. Y es que, cuando Stark me hablaba, la letra de la canción retumbaba en mi cerebro: "_I don't know what you've done to me, but I know this much is true; I wanna do bad things with you_".

Ahora era momento de abandonar el lugar. Ambos nos sentíamos bien. Habíamos bebido durante varias horas, pero no lo suficiente como para perder el control de nuestros sentidos.

Mi hotel estaba estratégicamente cerca del pub, sólo a unos cuantos metros.

Él estaba haciendo una llamada, pidiendo un taxi que lo acercara a su carro, imaginé. Le aseguré varias veces que mi hotel estaba cerca y podía irme caminando.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Rakel —dijo tomando mi mano y besándola. Todavía podía sentir su perfume, ahora mezclado con alcohol; ese aroma no me disgustaba—. Y tal vez, antes de que se acaben tus vacaciones, pueda perseguirte por las calles de nuevo.

Una vez más, reí ante sus palabras mientras salíamos del pub.

Un deportivo Audi blanco, absolutamente espectacular se paró frente a nosotros.

—Piénsalo —dijo mientras me entregaba una pequeña tarjeta. Se despidió con una sonrisa y se deslizó en el auto. Y yo guardé la tarjeta.

Definitivamente este hombre debía ser alguien importante.

Comencé a caminar hacia el hotel, pasando por un atajo que descubrí cuando llegué a la ciudad. Subí a mi habitación, debatiéndome entre tomar un baño o dormir. Al sentarme en la cama, me olvidé de la otra opción. Me cambié a algo más cómodo y me acosté a dormir. Por horas y horas.


End file.
